


Keeping Warm

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cold Dan Howell, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hugs, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan is always cold, especially when their car breaks down in the middle of winter.





	1. A Solution

Dan was always cold. He hated it, but he was used to it. At least, most of the time. At the moment, he was driving himself and Phil down a nearly empty country road, wondering how he had even gotten there. Phil had wanted to check out some winter farm event, and had somehow persuaded Dan to drive them. He could barely see through the snow constantly blowing past them, but to see Phil so happy was worth it. The two of them were chatting away, singing along whenever a good song came on the radio, and generally having a good time. That immediately changed, however, when the car began to slow down on its own.  
“Shit.”   
Phil turned to Dan. “Out of gas?”  
Dan shook his head. “Broken down. So, no heating.” He pulled the car over and got his phone out. Eventually, he got through to a friend, who said they would be there in an hour.  
“Any luck?”  
Dan nodded his head. “We’re gonna have to keep warm in the meantime, though.”  
Phil chewed at his lip and looked around for something to keep warm with. When he didn’t see anything, he sighed. “Well, at least we’re warm for now.”  
The pair went back to chatting like normal, although Dan was starting to shiver.  
“You okay?” Phil asked when he noticed this.  
Dan sighed. “Yep.”  
A few minutes later, Dan was shivering even harder, curled into a ball.  
“Dan, you still good?” He reached over and put his hand on Dan’s. “Goodness, you’re freezing.” He paused, then climbed awkwardly to the backseat, gesturing for Dan to join him.  
“What?”  
“Come here.”   
Reluctantly, Dan uncurled and joined Phil.  
Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. He pulled him as close as he could and rubbed his arm. “This helping?”  
Dan blushed. If anything, the fact that he had a small crush on Phil would warm him up. He nodded.  
“Good.” They sat there, silently cuddling and waiting for help. When Dan started to shiver again, Phil checked his phone and groaned. It had only been fifteen minutes since they had pulled over. He let go of Dan and stretched out sideways across the seat. At first hesitantly, but with growing confidence, he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him into his lap so Dan was laying on his chest.  
Dan was stiff, but when Phil began to rub his back, he relaxed. He stayed curled up, but now he was between Phil’s legs, his head resting on Phil’s chest. Phil put his hands on Dan’s chest and leaned down to lay a kiss on top of his head.  
Dan’s eyes widened. “So… is this-?”  
Phil found Dan’s hand and held tight to it, nodding into the back of his head.   
Dan just smiled and settled into Phil, no longer cold.


	2. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil continue their attempt to warm up until PJ finally arrives to take them home.

Twenty minutes later, Dan and Phil were both cold, although each other’s body heat was helping. Dan shivered and rolled over, pressing his face into Phil’s chest and wrapping his arms around him.  
“Chilly?”  
Dan looked up and rolled his eyes playfully. “No, I’m practically melting.”  
Phil beamed. After a short pause, he leaned down awkwardly and pressed his lips on Dan’s. Dan craned his neck to return the kiss as well as he could. They both smiled, and Dan laid his head back down.  
“In all seriousness, you’re getting colder. Should I call 999?”  
Dan laughed. “I’m okay. Plus, it’s nearly been an hour, now, right?”  
Phil hummed. “40 minutes.”  
“Oh. Only twenty to go, I suppose.” He sighed deeply. Then, suddenly, he got up. “Switch with me,” he muttered through numb lips.   
Quickly, Phil rose and let Dan lie down. Then he climbed on top of Dan and wrapped himself around him.   
Dan sighed, happily this time. “That’s better.” He pressed his nose and lips into Phil’s hair, smiling.  
Finally, after exactly an hour of waiting, Dan spotted PJ’s car pulling over in front of them. “Phil,” he mumbled. No response. He grinned, realizing Phil was asleep. He grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. “Phil, wake up.”  
“Huh?” Phil mumbled. He looked around, his eyes half-lidded and his hair a mess.  
Dan chuckled. “He’s here. We gotta go get in his car.” He felt his phone buzz in his front pocket. Checking it confirmed his prediction that it was PJ asking them to come to the car.  
Phil groaned. “I wanna keep sleeping here.”  
“I know, but we’re cold, remember?”  
Eventually, Phil sat up. He searched for Dan’s hand and grabbed on tight.   
“We should grab anything we’re going to need in the near future,” Dan gently instructed.  
Phil patted his pocket to make sure he had his phone. “I’m good.”  
Just as the couple was about to leave the car, Dan said, “Wait!”  
Phil turned towards him, concerned. However, Dan just leaned towards him and gave him a proper kiss.   
“There, now we can go.”   
Phil chuckled and shook his head. He opened the door and started to shuffle towards the car in front of them.   
Once Dan and Phil had both made their way to their friend’s car, they slid into the backseat.   
“Thanks so much, PJ, I don’t know what we would have done if you weren’t here,” Phil added after Dan had greeted him.  
“Hey, no problem. You guys okay?”  
They both nodded. “I’m going to call the towing company,” Dan announced.   
Finally, Dan hung up, confirming that their car would be towed within a day or two. They drove off. PJ sat alone in the front while Dan and Phil held hands in the back, ignoring that they weren’t out to PJ, or anyone, for that matter.   
Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s ear. “I’m glad you were so cold, good excuse to cuddle,” he whispered.  
Dan smiled and shoved Phil. “You could’ve just asked, I didn’t have to suffer.”


	3. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil arrive back at their apartment for the first time after realizing their feelings for each other.

The forty-five minute drive back to Dan and Phil’s apartment flew by. They thanked PJ one last time and got out of his car, trekking inside through deep snow. Once they were in the apartment, they took off their coats and boots.  
“Well, sorry that didn’t exactly go as planned,” said Dan.  
Phil laughed. “Are you kidding? I got to cuddle and kiss you, that was one of the best days ever.”  
Dan smiled, getting a bit emotional but trying not to show it. He pulled Phil into a tight hug before going to light the fireplace.   
After changing into warm, dry pajamas, the pair sat down on the couch. Dan leaned over into Phil, who wrapped an arm around him. They both were grinning.  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Phil asked, barely speaking above a whisper.  
Dan shrugged, turning towards Phil. “Wanna make out?”   
Phil giggled. “Sure, but I’m putting on a movie too.”  
Once the movie was playing, Dan sat up and started kissing Phil. It was calming and soft, but there was so much love between them. Eventually, Dan gave Phil a gentle push so he was laying down and straddled his hips.  
Phil hummed into Dan’s lips. His hands ran through Dan’s curls, then searched down his back and found his ass, holding it.  
“Mm,” Dan groaned. He took one hand off of Phil’s face and laid it on his chest, balling up his shirt. He was subconsciously starting to grind down onto Phil.   
Phil chuckled as Dan grew more heated. “Are we having sex now?”  
Dan blushed and pulled away. “Sorry…”  
“Don’t be.” Phil pulled him back down and continued kissing, growing hard in his pajama pants. He curled his fingers at the hem of Dan’s shirt, slowly removing it. He had seen Dan shirtless plenty of times, but never in this context. He took a moment to admire the soft skin of his chest, running his hands across his back. Then, he reached down and pulled his own shirt off. They kept kissing as Dan lifted his pelvis to take off his pants. In the blink of an eye, they were down to their underwear.   
“Oh, Phil. Need you to touch me.” Dan’s eyes were closed. He kept grinding into Phil, harder and harder until he felt a hand on his bulge. Phil palmed at Dan’s increasingly hard cock, feeling the slight wet spot of precum growing in the front of his boxers.  
“Mm, you’re wet.”   
Dan smirked, but the smug look was wiped off his face when Phil switched angles, eliciting a loud moan. Phil then pulled his own boxers off, Dan’s shortly following. He sighed when he saw Dan’s hard cock spring out, leaking precum. He wrapped his hand firmly around the base and started to stroke him.   
“O- Oh!” Dan called when Phil dragged his thumb across Dan’s slit. Collecting himself, he reached between them and found Phil’s dick. He massaged his balls, which caused Phil to make a throaty groan.  
After several minutes of stroking one another, Dan was feeling the tension in his crotch build. “Phil, I’m close.” His hand tightened around the older man’s length, stroking slightly faster.  
Phil moaned. “Me too.”  
After around one more minute, Dan came with a shout, cum spurting from the tip of his cock onto Phil’s stomach. Phil followed soon after with a loud moan when Dan gave his slit a final rub.   
“Oh, oh, Dan,” Phil breathed as he rode out his orgasm, “I love you. Oh…”  
Dan smiled and kissed him. He got up and wandered to the kitchen, naked, returning with a soft cloth. First, he rubbed Phil’s stomach clean, then his own. He set the cloth down on the floor and laid back on top of Phil. He pressed kisses to the man’s chest, smiling when he felt his deep breaths.  
“I love you, Dan,” Phil whispered. He was beaming down at his curly brown hair. He ran a hand through those curls, leaving it on Dan’s neck.  
“I love you, too.”   
And with that, Dan fell asleep naked in Phil’s arms.


End file.
